Life in Post-Reactionary North America (Darrickwagner895)
If the reactionary clones of the human race succeed in a war with the descendants of the Baby Boomers and Millennials in North America (see Human Repopulation of Earth), life in a post-United States North America is different from the one dominated by Baby Boomers and Millennials. Half of North America have become nations again, all those who were not either Western European or Native American in blood or who could not pass for that and demonstrate that they could contribute to Western heritage were repatriated with reparations to their home continents. Both Ireland and Germany, both monarchies once more and once more being a kingdom and an empire respectively, were grateful of both the reverse in population and the genetically cloned German-Irish hybrids sent back. Big cities such as New York City, Los Angeles and Chicago suffered crashes as a result. This provided a convenient excuse to relocate their populations to a network of smaller cities each under fifty thousand people. The small cities are separated by extensive farmland and wild land. 50% of all land are kept in a natural state, unvisited by humans except for maintenance purposes. If technology advanced and the reactionary clones were in control of them, then a rewilding effort would be already underway including a recreation of extinct animals and plants brought back to life through fossil records, DNA samples, computer models and molecular engineering. Aristocrats have popped up once again, most serving as local lords. Lesser lord positions go to lower aristocrats and the children of higher aristocrats so that they may learn how to lead. There are strict gender roles, men are taught how to lead and fight, women are taught how to read and write, no excuses. The local lords serve as judge and jury, leader and advisor in their communities, both telling people what to do and making helpful suggestions. They are aided by a council of wise elders, men who have survived into old age (many of them may have been involved in the Alt-Right that did not include white nationalism) and are valued for their judgement. They convene every afternoon to advise their local neighborhoods, villages and quadrants of cities. They have the ability to dispense payments of funds and also to exile people. There is not much law enforcement in this society. Those who transgress are exiled instead of jailed including losing citizenship for something like smoking a joint, beating on a wife or being a promiscuous deadbeat parent. The wise lords and elders follow a healthy Darwinian cycle with each new generation is pared off due to not meeting quality control standards. Since "Good is the enemy of perfect," as the leaders know and fear, they are merciful but tend to be free with their demands for exile, sending away the foolish, retarded, criminal, incontinent, unchaste, corrupt and parasitic. Some of these parasitic generations are sent to the lands of the South, Venezuela being an example of one desirable destination, for nature to remix their DNA into the third world brew and stabilize it. Unlike societies that have preceded it, this society idealizes and rewards laziness and pleasure. The goal is to get through required tasks with little fuss as possible then enjoy life with people knowing false goals such as ideologies and trends leads to a corrupt and decadent society much like the former United States once was. The cloned Western Europeans and Native Americans, who live in separate societies, both have a caste system with each person having a social rank based on what their ancestors served, family being more important than individualism or a career. Apprenticeships take care of most education except for the upper castes who hire public tutors as do small groups of people who want their children to have some sort of formal education. Only women can pursue most forms of academia except for some STEM fields. Higher education, in this society, tends to be exclusively female. Men tend to pursue either athletics, learning and training with more experienced warriors, soldiers and fighters and joining the military to defend their lands from invaders including those who populate the anarchy zones. The anarchy zones are those you end up in if you are exiled from society. The descendants of the Baby Boomers and Millennials as well as corrupt political, corporate and banking families, LGBT+ who tried to force their lifestyle onto others, the technocrats of Facebook, Apple, Amazon, Netflix and Google, radical feminists and men who pursued an academic career were the first to be exiled here. They consist of the remains of major cities and suburbs such as the aforementioned New York City, Los Angeles, San Francisco and most of Silicon Valley and Washington, D.C. What happens in anarchy zone stays in anarchy zone. No sane person would step foot in it and those in the saner civilizations would warn their children to stay away from them. The communities there are unstable and break out into violence and disorder. The remnants of the corrupt families of the political, financial and technocratic elites rule over these kinds of societies, trying to force their way back into power but finding resistance in the armies defending their territories. Laws are non-existent. There is no courts and lawyers of any kind. They cost too much for a normal person to get justice. All cases are now heard in front of a lord, but if the lord fails too many times, then his fellow lords may intervene. Sometimes they do not, those in power can fail but lords can remove other lords from power if they try to get too twisted in their words. Lords can order executions. A murderer, for example, will spend the rest of his life paying restitution to the family of his victim. Failure results in a posse summoned to take him to a place of execution and kill him with in a traditional way with a spear to the eye. Native Americans have done this for centuries and they taught Western Europeans, who are traditionally farmers, to do the same. There are three groups of people: contributors, destroyers and grey people. Contributors are those who have, since they were children and adolescents, shown a pattern of doing good for their society, or at least attempted it in a mundane sense that gets no reward but is noticed by others. A grocer store owned by a contributor which is vandalized will see it attended to, a strip club will not. Hair salons and manicure shops, which are only found in the anarchy zones anyway and have mostly LGBT+ customers, find themselves without defenders and fade away from traditional society. Local businesses do exist as they do now, as the aforementioned grocery stores and other vital suppliers maintain the techniques that made them efficient but, now in the absence of regulation, are able to do so at lower costs. There is no recourse among employees so employers do not have to fear for the ability to hire and fire at will. Charities still exist, only now in private sense only, and churches routinely help those who encounter life's speed bumps. Regions will tend to have monarchies as city states tend to be republics. Tribes will still have tribal chiefs and tribal councils. In a society that governs a region, at the top of every aristocratic pyramid is one who could be in line for the monarchy, sometimes not always hereditary. They tend to be descended from Anglo-Saxon tribes as it as their descendants which founded the now failed United States of America when it was only thirteen colonies, but now they are wise to not allow immigrants into their society. Most aristocrats hope they never have to do it, as aristocrats also govern city states but most city states are republics governed by councils as no aristocrat has to fear becoming king or emperor, because it is a job with zero vacation, zero hours that are truly off plus penalty of death if the nation fails. If there is a federation of kingdoms with a shared homogeneous society, then a high king is elected to rule over the other kings. High king seems to be a more favored title for a monarch above other monarchs than emperor, predominately among Western European societies as the title of emperor has a negative social stigma around it. Technology persists and results are everywhere, but on a slower scale as greater efficiency leads to greater control. People are already off the shackles of traditional employment as life is more relaxed with countless legal costs and expenses from post-Enlightenment government regulations is cleared aside and living is far more cheaper as is food. People can work for a few hours a day then come home to spend time with their family reading books, playing games and playing instruments. The regime that collapsed did not offer those types of sentiments. In the past, people thought of only themselves, now they think of where they fit in an order of a universe, above all material things and beyond our world. People seek to improve themselves, enrich themselves, not like the failed Star Trek utopia that the financial and technological elites of the old Enlightened regime promised the people they claimed to represent but actually ruled. Critics of the Reactionary society, that being predominately women and effeminate men, said it would never work, but what they actually said that it would not work for them as they have relocated to the anarchy zones and the rest of the third world where feminists could have their ideal female-only societies, LGBT+ people could freely have their parades, technologists could be free to worship an AI god, the blind followers of corrupt political and financial elites could still be blind to follow them with false promises and males can pursue academics. Learning, growing, enjoying life, appreciating family and knowledge and being active outside has become the new norm for humanity. At the end of all of it, humans have realized that humanity itself is a prison and the Enlightenment and it's sub-identities such as Marxism, mainstream leftism, neoconservatism, American exceptionalism, Star Trek-influenced techno-utopian or any other name had led them to turn another way. Sometimes, though, history could repeat itself. Category:Darrickwagner895